Spectra
by chaoticsentiments
Summary: "The world is not black and white; it's filled with colour"
1. Grey

The drums of thunder echo in the night sky. Lightning pierces through the dark ominous storm clouds. Webs of light cracking with every second counting. Yet, not even the constant, irritating pitter-patter of amplified raindrops, could disturb Rey right now. And she's not even trying.

All she could see, hear, and feel, were either nulled, plain or dull. It's like the world, and time itself now paces like a shadow through the ghost-quiet recesses of Rey's sombre mind. She continues watching the scene of the relentless downpour outside. "It's just another day".

Rey Kenobi - or was it only Rey? - is in her early 30's now and for reasons unknown, she is feeling quite disheartened. Why was she, though?

Rey knows she has a good and stable job. The business had been going great. She is finally living in the home she's always been dreaming of - though it doesn't really feel like one. Her huge engagement ring most definitely puts others to shame. Yet, despite all that, why was there still an unexplained void inside of her?

Tv shows may just as well be the constant reruns of black and white. Her works only ever keep piling up, being constantly harder to complete, even being in her workshop brings headaches. She's always feeling a little low, no matter how much sleep she gets. The food always tastes bland that the process of eating itself made Rey sick to the stomach. And that is not what someone with her past should be thinking of.

So why was this happening to her? What went wrong?

"Rey?" She looks up to her inquisitor.

Black raven hair. Skin almost vampire-esque, with few freckles, sprayed here and there. Massive and tall, with broad shoulders, Rey's eyes dreaded at the sight before her.

 _No…._

"The door was unlocked", he motions to the door, "so I hope you wouldn't mind me letting myself in".

 _Please leave…._

"I just came to check up on you, seeing on how you're never answering any of my calls or texts".

 _No…._

"I hope you realise you're not only making me worried here but Finn and Poe as well", he pauses, seeing as how Rey wouldn't stop staring at him.

 _Please leave…. Leave me alone…._

"Rey, whatever it is bothering you, you know you can tell me".

Rey couldn't believe it. How could he? After all that happened, he still dared to come here? Worse, he asks how's she's doing. Is he mocking her?

If that is so, Rey can easily fight fire with fire. Impetuously, she ignores him, in hopes he'll read the signs and fucking leave her alone.

He did not, unfortunately.

"Rey", he continues, moving closer towards her, "I'm really concerned here and I just want to-"

"Get out"

"What?"

"I said get out!" Rey stands, eyes welling with tears. Like a child, she puts her hands to her head, screaming out loud, "Get out! Get out and leave me alone!"

"Rey?!" came a new voice, coming from the kitchen. It was Brendon Hux. He came rushing in, a knife on one hand, stance ready to strike.

"It's alright Hux, there was only just a-", the visitor tries explaining, but Rey suddenly interrupted him.

"Don't you talk to him", she barks, eyes streaming waterfalls. "Don't. You. Fucking… say a single word".

"Rey?" Hux's eyes widen.

In a fit of rage, Rey stormed to her room, slamming the door shut with exerted force that a nearby picture frame shattered.

Silence envelopes the area. Regardless, the clocks continue their ticks.

Hux had never seen this side of her at all. Fury was one thing. But this? There are simply no words to describe it. As he tries comprehending the situation, Hux takes a deep breath, safely putting the knife aside to begin clearing the mess she had unknowingly made.

Collecting the fragmented shards, Hux glimpses at the photo inside. Picking it up, he could easily see why the felicity, and of the image's once great importance, required it to be framed so perfectly. It was her birthday.

Though the picture is probably a decade old, it felt like it was taken yesterday. Hux turns his attention to the petite young woman in the middle. Her soft brown eyes, her trademark hair of three buns, and her kind and beautiful smile. Hux frowns as he wonders to whatever had happened to that bubbly sunshine.

 _Where did you go?_

The visitor, having felt his presence unwanted any longer, chose to leave the two alone.

"Why?" The visitor stops.

He looks back to Hux, now looking at the dangly pale man beside the precious ball of light. "Why did you come back?"

For a while, not one sound left either man. The clock continued mocking the silence with their chatter. The visitor looks towards the door, gruffly asserting, "Who's stopping me?", and leaves at last.

Hux tensed, turning his head towards the door. The clock stops, as he stares in disbelief, terror clutching him with a vice-like grip.

 _Kylo?_


	2. Vibrant (part I)

**See author's notes below**

Color: Green

As an orphaned child, Rey grew up envious. Envious of how every other kid had whatever they wanted; new toys, good clothes, most importantly, a home. Yet, what Rey really fancied was not just any building to stay in.

What little Rey hopelessly desired most, was a home with a family.

And so, the little lonely girl waited. She waited for her dream-like family to rescue her from her sadness. To take her back with open loving arms and warm smiles. To say, "I love you", as they smother her with kisses.

But as reality strike, one thing was clear; no one was coming.

Jealousy then consumed her as an adolescent. As a result, Rey went rogue. Resorting to stealing, vandalism, truancy, she did anything that could make her "survive" in Nimaa High. She became a scavenger of trouble, and she can always expect to see the crooked grimace on Principle Plutt's abhorrent face. And for what? For the sake of impressing and intimidation?

What it only really did, was led her to her own suspension, if not expulsion, and Rey had never felt lonelier or shunned by. It would seem like it was her fate all along. Isolation.

However, _fate_ brought forth change. It brought an opportunity. It brought Luke Skywalker to see her.

It all started at the very beginning. At the very mystery that is Dr. Ben Kenobi. Formerly known as Obi Wan Kenobi, he and a group of brilliant minds created the Jedi Order; an organization that was the next step required for mankind. With their intelligence and countless research, they had created the miracle that is the Midichlorians. A "medicine" that could not only save millions of lives but unlock a secret dormant ability of the human mind. The ability, as the Jedi Order officially names it, of the Force. One of Man's greatest breakthrough in history.

However, with their greatest creation, comes their greatest ruination. Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi Order inexplicably disbanded and were never heard of again. Journalists and reporters alike searched and searched for any past member's whereabouts, that especially of Obi Wan - having taught the same man that destroyed everything they have worked for. Everything, to even Anakin himself, vanished.

Suddenly, a new group emerged; The Empire Corporation. With their CEO, Palpatine Von Sidious, and his partner, who was only ever known as Darth Vader, they conquered the world using deceit, threats, and the power of green.

Years passed on, and the Jedi Order became nothing more but a historical myth. The Empire, on the other hand, grew ever stronger in numbers and control. That is, however, until their terminal fall.

News spread like wildfire. Questions crossed over every mind. What? Who? Why? When? How?

Eventually, all leads pointed to a man named Luke Skywalker. The name itself sparked more countless flames. "Skywalker?... But that can't be... A Skywalker…." Were the words spoken at every turn, from any living soul nearby. Truly, it was the story of the millennia. The name that started it all, and ended it as well. The unsolved mystery that lies in the name would forever scratch heads for generations to come. Skywalker.

30 years later, that very same name stands before Rey. What's even better, or worse, he tells her that... she's the missing grandchild of his late great mentor?

"I know this must be hard to take in", he says, "but almost every result show that you, my dear, are the lost granddaughter of Ben Kenobi. And, were it not for his help, the Empire would've not been defeated. I'm sure none of this would make any sense at all. But you'll understand soon enough. And I'm positively sure your folks must have had reasons".

Rey looks up to Luke. "You knew my parents?"

Luke kept to himself for a while, but he confessed that he didn't. "However, if your parents were anything like your grandfather, I know, from a certain point of view, they would not abandon you like that".

"Why? Why would you say that?" Rey retorted. "You said it yourself; you didn't know them. What makes you think they were or weren't like my… grandfather".

"Something might have happened, Rey. A parent would never abandon their child without reason".

Rey sneered. "Well, obviously you haven't met mine. Or, for that matter, the thousands parents out there willing to desert their children. For someone legendary smart, you sure aren't well versed with your words, huh?"

Luke sighed. How could he explain it to her? He did not know Amos and Carell Kenobi, but he knew what they did. And just like Old Ben, without their help, lives were to be at stake, and his… _the school_ would have never worked. It's too soon to explain everything right now. So, as a way to avert the conversation, Luke reaches into his pocket and passes Rey an envelope.

Hesitantly, Rey takes it and carefully reads the inscription on it. Breath hitched, she looks back at Luke, jaw evenly dropped. "What is this?"

He smiles with complete sincerity in return. "A token of gratitude to your family. But, most importantly, it's a chance".

Rey kept glancing back and forth. Was he serious, to use cash to solve the problem? Just who did he think she is? Did he really think her low to a greedy pig like Plutt, willing to give in at the mere sight of money?

"And here I thought you were different. I was wrong, you're just like everyone else"

Luke's brows furrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what's going on here. This whole "I see a great path ahead of you", is nothing but a fucking setup. A huge fucking lie"

"Rey-"

"No, not another word. Here", Rey scrunches the letter and stands to take her leave. "I don't need your stupid money".

Luke eyes the crumpled piece on the floor. "Have faith, Rey", he piped, interjecting before she could go. He too stands and walks towards the door and her. "Always remember that one always has a chance to redeem and discover oneself".

Opening the door further, he gave Rey one last glance. He sighs, "when the time comes, Rey, you'll know what to do. And as someone wise once told me, ' _do or do not, there is no try'._ Have a good evening, Rey ". And with that, Luke Skywalker left Rey to her devices.

 _When the time comes, you'll know what to do..._

But Rey doesn't, that she knows for sure. The door closes behind her and Rey couldn't stop looking away. What made him think she stood a chance against the world?

What hope was left for someone like her anyway? Someone who lies cheats and do petty pathetics just to live. She outright deserved the cruelty of life. It's her destiny. Deserted child to outcasted end. Wasn't that how the story goes?

Nevertheless, Luke's words continue to linger. _One always has a chance to redeem and discover oneself_.

Does she? Does she really have the chance? Could she really find the courage to do it?

It took days, weeks, and a lot of thoughts. But, by and by, Rey came to a conclusion. If **the** Luke Skywalker sees… something in her, why let this chance for a new life go to waste? And besides, money like that don't just fall from the sky.

And so, she changed for the better. She took that chance by the reins and turned her leaf over. She begins working for what's right, striving to do better than before. She works, she struggles, and she continues to persevere.

And there she was. The first day at Galaticana. Luscious green grass fields and tall shamrock-colored trees, Rey stands in awe near the school entrance. Finally, seeing green meant something more to her. No more bitterness or spiteful grudges. Just... a new life, a new beginning.

Taking a deep gulping breath, Rey took her first step in. At long last, she had achieved something. Something good, and something great. "Finally", she breathes.

Walking further down, Rey sees a prominent statue of Dr. Ben Kenobi, standing firmly and resolute. She approaches it with caution, unsure if it's alright to do so. Looking around, seeing no one would care to pay single attention to her, Rey gazes upon the unyielding stone.

"Hello... grandfather", she awkwardly finishes. "It's me, your... long lost... granddaughter. Hope... everything up there is... great? And I hope with my studies here... you could be proud of me".

Moments of silence passed. Rey subsequently proceeds to find her dorms, completely unaware of the fact that she had been closely watched.

Color: Yellow

"So let me get this straight," said Finn, "you met with **the** Luke Skywalker. He met with you, personally too… and you literally saw him".

"That's", he continues, leaving Rey amused with his reaction, "that's just… weren't you freaking out or anything- I mean we are talking of **the** Luke Skywalker here".

"Honestly", Rey chided, "I don't even know. It all felt so surreal. It got to the point where I couldn't even breathe at all".

The night was chilly autumn cold, adorned with the many dazzling lights on the Forster Ordern fraternity house. Music blasting outrageously loud. The foolishness of youth seen on every corner. Not so surprising since Forster's parties are the biggest ones of all in Galaticana.

It was her fourth week and classes were going on quite smoothly. Rey tries to keep herself out of distractions; to remain focused on the task at hand. However, that meant very little excitement than Rey would have hope for in her "golden" years. Truth be told, Rey knows she has herself to blame. After living almost half her life alone, just the thought of saying "Hi" to someone, freaks her out. To be surrounded by strangers just makes it much more terrifying than it already is.

But after a much thorough debate, Rey decides to fuck it and present herself to a full-fledged bash. _You only live once after all..._

It was there where she met Finn.

Dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt and denim ripped jeans, Rey ineptly attempts at socializing. Deplorably failing, Rey stands by the corner, alone, sipping her plastic cup. From her little corner, Rey watches the crowd with that familiar feeling from the past.

"Great party, eh? Is it your first?" A voice chimes in as Rey fiddles with the tint of her shirt. She looks up to see that she indeed had company. He was wearing a black shirt, with a brown leather jacket over. His hair was like one of those military men buzz cut. He looks back at her, waiting for her reply. Rey snaps back, realizing she had been staring.

"Oh, sorry", Rey clears her throat. "Yeah, it's my first. Too obvious?"

He nods. "Kinda, but don't worry, it's my first too. The name's Finn", he says, offering his hand out.

Rey takes it. "Rey"

"So…" he leans against the wall, like one of those cool guy moments in the movies, "got a boyfriend?"

Rey gawks back at him. "Wow, that's the first. Are you really gonna start off like that?"

"What?" His smile falters. The act begins to break. Rey smiles to it.

"Well, you're obviously hitting on me. I mean, c'mon, the leaning, the gazing eyes - really intense by the way, and the deep voice… it just all screams to hit. No offense, I hope".

"Um... thanks? And none taken", Finn assures her. "It was my first time anyways. Well, this is awkward. I must look like a jerk. I think I better go now"

"Oh, you don't have to leave", Rey chirped in. "You seem like a nice guy. What house you're from?"

"I'm... from Resistencia".

Rey's eyes bulged. "You're with the Resistencians?".

Now, Rey may not know much about the latest trends or topics, but she does know this. Aside Forster Ordern, Resistencia was among the highest fraternity houses. Many would say the two rivals had been at each other's throats since the day each house had their first recruits. They were, more or less, the Gryffindor and Slytherin of Galaticana.

Finn smugly straightens himself. "Yes, I'm from Resistencia. In fact, I'm with them right now".

"That's awesome. You must be a big deal then. I've never met one any before", Rey admits.

"Well, this is how we look like", Finn showed himself off.

The two then proceeded to talk, like any young adults would, learning more about the other. Finn's apparently taken Sports Science. "What about you?"

"Engineering", Rey enthusiastically informs.

And after awhile, they both realize that they had come from similar backgrounds. Both orphaned at young ages. Both abandoned. Both deeply feeling unloved and uncherished.

"I don't know, maybe they had reasons", Finn says as he grabs them both drinks.

"Probably just too afraid of such responsibility", Rey hoped Finn hadn't overheard that. And then it came to her. "You know, Luke said the exact same thing to me".

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Luke Skywalker. We met and he told me something similar to that"

"Hold up", Finn halts her, eyes shut. "Are you telling you me, you had spoken with the Luke Skywalker? As in the legendary Skywalker that saved the world from The Empire?"

Rey bites her lip. "Are there any other Skywalkers around?"

"Unless you count Prof. Organa, there isn't. So let me get this straight. You met with **the** Luke Skywalker. And he met with you personally… and you literally saw him?"

His comical disbelief - and apparent fanboy flood of questions that Rey knew she could not answer - made her, for what felt like the first time, actually smile.

And it was then that Rey knew, she had found her very first friend.

 **So yeah, for those who were expecting a new chapter, I'm really sorry. The new ones are still a work in progress, but for now, I can only give you updated chapters instead. The first versions were lacking a lot for me, so I decided to rewrite the entire thing. Nothing much or major changed, I just added more depth - if you want to call it that - to the story. I promise this story will get the update it so deserves, but with my schedule and homework, it will take some time. Plus, writing is not easy as it looks to be. If any of you readers have any questions (or just want to talk Reylo), I will be happy to answer any of them on my Tumblr chaoticsentiments. Feel free to drop an ask. As always, May the Force be with you. Cya!**


End file.
